Memories
by Shadow of the Ice Wolf
Summary: A few months after Ed and Al got their bodies back, Ed is thrown down memory lane. I suck at summaries and hope that the story is better than the summary. Hope you enjoy my first story.


**Edward and Al had finally made their dreams come true, they had finally gotten their bodies back from Truth at the expense of Ed's alchemy abilities. This is a small little poem that Ed wrote the day he got their bodies back to normal. I'm sorry for not making this very long but it's the first thing I've posted on here. Again, I apologize for the shortness of this.**

**I do **_**NOT**_** own FMA or anything related to them. The only thing that I own is this little poem.**

**Tell me what you think about it, but please try to be nice about it. Thanks! -**_Shadow_

The sunlight came through the window effectively waking the blonde that was peacefully sleeping. Rubbing his eyes, the blonde sat up and stretched, yawning all the while. Getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to take care of is needs he tripped over the chair next to his side of the bed. Letting out a string of curses he grabbed a shirt from said chair and proceeded to put it on.

After taking care of his needs he headed down the stairs to greet his brother Alphonse and his wife Winry. Taking a seat at the table where his morning cup of coffee was already waiting for him he looked at Winry, "How did you know I was awake?" He asked still slightly confused in his tired state. Laughing she looked at Al and then back to her blonde haired idiot. "How could we not know that you were awake Ed? You weren't very quiet when you let out that string of curses, which I might add, you shouldn't be doing."

Mumbling halfheartedly while smiling he got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her he whispered an I love you into her ear causing her to giggle childishly. Ed looked up at Al and grinned, "Morning Al." Alphonse looked up at Ed, returning his grin, "Good morning brother. Oh by the way Ed, do you remember that box you put all of your military things into?" Al said before taking another bite of his toast. Ed nodded, "Yeah, of course I do, why?" Standing back up from where he was still holding Winry, he went back over to his seat between Al and Winry. Al pulled out a small box from his lap and pushed it over to Ed. "Those just came in the mail, they're from lieutenant Havoc, I think they're the dog tags he got you that were partially destroyed in the fight with Father."

Opening the small box Ed noticed that they were in fact the dog tags that lieutenant Havoc got him two years ago for his birthday. One was the navy blue color of the military that said Major on one side and Edward Elric on the other. The other tag was a blood red and had his teachers flamel symbol on the side facing up and on the other side was his military name, Fullmetal perfectly engraved into the tags attached to a metal chain. Undoing the clasp, Ed put the tags around his neck, this was one memory he wasn't going to hide in a box in the closet. Looking back in the box he noticed two pieces of paper, the first one being a note from Havoc.

"_Hey there chief, how's it been? It's not quite the same around here without you and Al. I still expect you to come storming through the door and having to report to the Colonel then explode into one of your infamous rants because he would joke about your height. Well I just thought that fixing these things up for you would be a nice going away gift from me, at least, until the next time I see you. At the bottom of the box in between two small pieces of foam is something that I found behind the pillow by the window where you would always sit and think. No I didn't read it and nobody else knows about it so don't worry, whatever it is, it's all safe. Well, I guess I better cut this here before Hawkeye finds me slacking off and tries to shoot me. See ya later chief. -Lt. Jean Havoc"_

Smiling as he finished reading the not, Ed reached into the box and removed the foam letting a small piece of paper slip through and fall to the table. Opening it, Ed gasped as he realized what Havoc had found. Reading it over and over in what seemed like forever he noticed that he had begun to cry a little. Wiping away the stray tears as Winry came over and hugged him tightly which surprised him enough to drop the slip of paper long enough for her to grab it and read it out loud.

_"Roses are red, violets are too  
Everything's bloody, but where were you?  
Lost in the dark, screaming alone  
Looking for something, to again call home  
Caught once again in the race against time  
How long will it take to get things right?  
Lost in the dark, screaming in pain  
Looking for something to take it away  
Calling out, for no one to hear  
My screams were silenced, and so was the fear  
No one could help me, in my moments of pain  
No one could see me to take it away  
Finally free of my torturous days  
Finally the pain, was taken away  
Finally back on my own two feet_  
_No one will ever see the defeat  
That those torturous days had handed to me_"

After that poem was read, Ed, Winry and Al went and had a moment to personal and beautiful to describe. That was the last thing the famous Fullmetal Alchemist wrote as a military officer.


End file.
